1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to, prior to discharging first liquid for image formation, discharge onto a recording medium second liquid for agglutinating or precipitating one or more components contained in the first liquid. In particular, the following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus configured such that a liquid cartridge is attached thereto that includes a first liquid tank for storing the first liquid and a second liquid tank for storing the second liquid.
2. Related Art
So far, an image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to discharge second liquid for enhancing image quality onto a sheet (a recording medium) and thereafter discharge first liquid for image formation into a position on the sheet where the second liquid is discharged. It makes the first liquid fixed on the sheet easily and quickly. Consequently, it is possible to avoid so-called “bleedthrough” and enhance the image density of a resulting image.
As a liquid supply source applicable to the image forming apparatus, an integrated type of liquid cartridge has been known that has a single cartridge body including a first liquid tank for storing the first liquid and a second liquid tank for storing the second liquid. Thus, when the liquid supply source is configured as an integrated type of liquid cartridge as above, it is possible to simplify the configuration of the liquid supply source.